


"It's a good thing you're pretty"

by wolfworldstars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngRom, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia), RomEng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfworldstars/pseuds/wolfworldstars
Summary: As the Magic Trio try to prepare a potion, Arthur accidentally admits more than he means to in his frustration
Relationships: Romania/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"It's a good thing you're pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a drabble that I got a bit carried away with over on Tumblr. It's kinda short compared to what I'd normally post on AO3 but there's so little content of these two that I thought it was worth bringing it over here. 
> 
> Romania = Vlad   
> England = Arthur   
> Norway = Even

Arthur surveyed the room with a stern glint in his eyes. When making potions, he became a completely different person; practiced, precise, methodical. At least, that was what he liked to think. “We have to be careful with this. One wrong move could mess everything up,” he reminded his friends as he moved his gaze slowly between them, resting on Vlad with narrowed eyebrows. With the Romanian’s track record, it was only sensible to be worried about his presence around anything breakable.   
“Eye of newt,” Arthur recited, holding his spellbook.   
Even dropped a single mustard seed into the cauldron, which hit the bubbling liquid with the tiniest splash and disappeared below with a hiss.   
“And just a tiny sprinkling of dried thyme.”   
Vlad nodded confidently, and carefully tilted the small vial he was holding over the cauldron. So carefully in fact, that though the powder moved slightly towards the rim, none came out. His brow creasing in frustration, he tapped the end of the container, pushing it out of his own grip. He just had time to mumble, “whoops,” before a mass of smoke exploded from the cauldron.   
The air was so thick with the grey gas that Arthur couldn’t see either of his friends, though he heard them coughing. He brought an arm up to shield his face with the thick sleeve of his robe. “Vlad,” he snapped though his own coughs.   
The smoke cleared within seconds, but left the shelves and table covered with a dark grey film. Arthur grabbed a rag from the side – they always had one lying around in case of such an event – and began to clean the surfaces. His eyes flicked towards Vlad as he angrily scrubbed. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” he mumbled. “You don’t have much else going for you.”   
Vlad hopped onto the table, perching on the edge where Arthur had just cleaned. His fringe fell over his face as he turned his head to the side, and he bashfully looked at Arthur through the tawny strands. “You think I’m pretty?”   
“Well…” Arthur spluttered; some of that bloody smoke must be stuck in his throat. Biting the inside of his cheek, he paused in his cleaning of the room, and turned to Vlad with his eyebrows crossed in annoyance. “That’s what you got from that?”   
“Well, you did just say it.” Vlad smirked, avoiding Arthur’s gaze as he looked down at his own legs which were swinging an inch above the ground.   
“Yes, but I… that, I- that wasn’t my point!” Arthur insisted, his face turning red from frustration and coughing and definitely nothing else.   
“Oh, Arthur…” Vlad shook his head, his voice ringing softly. There was a slight hitch in his words, a tell-tale sign that he was just holding back a giggle. “It’s alright, you don’t have to be so embarrassed.” He slipped off the table, slowly sauntering towards Arthur.   
Arthur took a step backwards, but froze when Vlad’s fingers loosely encircled his wrist.   
“Now… you don’t really want me to clean up all this mess, do you?” Vlad tilted his head to the side with a smile.   
Arthur wanted to scoff. Did Vlad think him to be an idiot? Of course he was immune to anyone’s charm. His knees definitely didn’t feel weak when Vlad touched him, and his heart certainly didn’t beat faster with every step his friend took towards him. He could have looked away from Vlad’s mesmerising smile is he wanted to, but… he needed to stand his ground. Yes, that was it. He was just staring Vlad down and totally not getting lost in his eyes.   
Vlad held his gaze for a few seconds before breaking away, laughing. “I’m kidding! I’ll help you clean it.” He picked up a dirty rag, which only succeeded in smearing the grime around.   
Arthur shook his head fondly. Vlad was… strange to say the least, but endearing in his own way, and Arthur couldn’t help but have his eyes drawn to him whenever he entered a room, which may or may not have something to do with the way his hair curled behind his ears or the sparkle in his eyes when he was excited.   
“Hey Arthur!” Vlad called out to him, a smirk on his face a he dusted a shelf. The cloth caught on a jar, which happened to be filled with a very expensive potion. Vlad grasped it just as it tipped off the shelf, his smirk never faltering as he looked Arthur dead in the eye.   
Arthur removed his hands from where he’d been clutching his head, trying to ignore the shriek that had escaped his lips seconds earlier. Sighing, he realised this wouldn’t be the end of similar shenanigans. Vlad could get away with anything now that he knew Arthur’s biggest weakness: him. Life was sure to get a lot more interesting…


End file.
